Republic of Perambia
Overview Perambia, officially the Federal Republic of Perambia, is the primary state on the South American continent. Perambia stretches 82'400 square miles and lies on the eastern-most tip of the South American coastline, occupying a fertile coastal plain close to the Equator. Economically, it has boasted a rich agricultural sector for years because of this. Perambia has developed a growing industrial sector in recent years, shipbuilding and electronics being the leaders in this growth. A recent discovery of copper veins in the north of Perambia has also seen the emergence of a strong metallurgical industry. However, the country is not without its flaws. Perambia experiences noticeable social inequalities in all aspects of life, sometimes causing political unrest. Culturally, Perambia is home to a rich, mixed-race blend of Portuguese, Native Indian, and, African peoples. These "Pardos" (as they are called) form the majority of Perambia's ethnicity at 58% of the population. Pardo cultural ideas are known for many things, but above all else, jollity and vibrancy are the central ones. Geography Perambia consists of three federal states called "Províncias" in Portuguese. Firstly, southern-most of all, there is the capital state Recifia where the Republic was founded. Secondly, there is Pareba, a largely agricultural state with the smallest capital in the Republic. Thirdly, there is Cirea, northern-most and the home to Perambia's emerging metallurgical industry in and around the capital, Natal. The trio is largely the same geographically, all occupying the same coastal plain. Except for Cirea, which occupies some low highlands in the west where the country's recently discovered copper veins can be found. In terms of flora and fauna, Perambia hosts wildlife typical of most of tropical South America. Animals such as the Jaguar, Ocelot, Puma, and, Capybara are all prominent species in the Republic. The dominant flora of Perambia is similar to tropical savannas elsewhere in South America. Due to its proximity to the Equator, Perambia experiences occasional droughts. When they do occur, these droughts have an especially bad effect on the economy due to Perambia's major agricultural sector. History WIP Culture WIP Government and Politics President of the Republic The President is elected by the Federal Congress (Upper House) of Perambia and serves an eight-year term in office, renewable twice after it has run out. The current office of President is held collectively by the former Federal Executive Council during Perambia's democratic period, now established as an authoritarian oligarchy. Responsibilities Include: * Head of State and Head of Government simultaneously. * Chairman of the Perambian Catholic Order, highest Christian institution in the country. * Supreme Commander of the Perambian Armed Forces. * Representing, at all times, Perambia as a whole. Federal Executive Council (Executive Branch) WIP Federal Congress and House of Deputies (Legislative Branch) WIP Supreme Federal Court (Judicial Branch) WIP Opposition Council (Shadow Cabinet) WIP Military WIP Foreign Affairs Allies - N/A Trade Partners - Prussia, Wesley, Portugal Enemies - N/A Cities, Towns, & Outposts Capital - Recife (Small City) Cities - N/A Small Cities - N/A Towns - N/A Small Towns - Mossoro - Sousa Outposts - Macapa = Category:Countries Category:Minor Powers